Somebody
by Foxy-Fire6677
Summary: Inspired by  Reba Mcentire's Somebody I hope you love this star and I work very hard on it. REVIEW!


**A/N:**

**Foxy: Hi everyone, I had this spark-no explosion of an idea when my sister started playing my mom's Reba C.D. 'Somebody' began to play so I YouTubed it and wow. So I planned for a day and asked Star to co-write it with me!**

**Star: ****Foxy sent me the idea and the link on YouTube so I watched it too and thought it was a great idea. Foxy did most of the work though and she did a really good job so everybody needs to review! lol.**

**Foxy: Are you kidding! You had say in everything! Also you wrote half of it I just edited what you sent me and added a few things here and there.**

**Star: I know I had say in everything but you were the one to come up with the idea and everything. Most of it was you.**

**Foxy: Okay true so here is an amazing love story of fate.**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sound track on my iphone.***

**Somebody by Reba McEntire**

**Edward's POV:**

Today is a special day that I thought would never happen; my wedding day. I remember the day I finally realized what was right in front of me but I never noticed till that day three years ago in that little diner.

**(Three years ago)**

As I sit here in my favorite coffee shop/diner I reflect on my love life, right now it is on life support. Last night was the worst date ever. Alice my twin sister set me up with Tanya Denali and it ended badly. Let's just say she wanted to have a three way with, Kate, her sister plus me. Any other guy in the world would jump at that opportunity but not me, no way.

"Good morning," I was pulled out of my thoughts by my favorite waitress Bella.

"Good morning, Bella" I greeted back thankful that she took me away from my bad memory of last night.

"So how have you been?" She asked placing my eggs in front of me and a cup of coffee.

"Well, Alice set me up on a date last night and let's just say it didn't go the way she wanted." I answered laughing "Usually she is the perfect matchmaker. I guess I am just unmatchable. I'm about ready to give up." I stated with a sigh.

"I've been there before." She mused.

"Just keep looking, and you'll find her. Open your eyes and you shall see. Maybe true love is meant to be." She mused some more.

"That was beautiful, you wrote it?" Bella is a poet/song writer and a good one at that. She has many verses and ballets, all beautiful; but I never heard this one.

"Yeah, a few years ago after my last boyfriend Jacob dumped me for Leah Clearwater. That's the last line but the beginning is all jacked up." Bella scrunched up her nose in frustration.

"You'll get it once you find the right inspiration." She sighed and went to get another order. I took my last bite and left a 60 on the table. Now off to Alice's boutique, she gave me strict orders to go straight there after I have breakfast since it's my day off.

The door chimed when I opened it like in the old days. Just like when Alice and I were kids in the old candy store our grandpa owned. I was pulled out of my reminiscing by an energetic pixie pushing me to the sitting area of the little boutique.

"EDWARD! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" She squealed practically blew my ear drums out.

"Cool it Pixie-Stix." I stated as I sat down. That was grandpa's name for Alice, Pixie-Stix.

"Only grampy could call me that!" Alice began to tear up at the thought of granddad. He passed away when we were in high school. He left Alice and me the candy store and Alice turned it into a bridal boutique. It still has the old candy counter full of old favorites for the children who come in with their mothers. His picture still hangs behind the counter for everyone who remembers coming every day after school. She named it 'Pixie-Stix Bridal'

"Yeah I know but someone has to now." She just sighed and changed the subject. "Anyway, how was the date!" She squealed as she bounced in her set. I gave her a sour look and she stopped bouncing. "That bad-"

"No, dinner was great and she'll make some man happy but not me." A confused look came on to her face as she asked, "Then what went wrong?"

"She wanted to have nightly activities," Alice interrupted with a 'What's so bad about that!' I held up my hand for her to shut up. "Plus her sister, Kate." Alice's face when into shocked mode and then she stated. "Her sister Kate is getting married in a month."

"Well that's messed up. Any way I have to go; Emmett's waiting for me at home. He wants to ask me something important. Don't forget about tonight." I got up and left but not before grabbing a few jawbreakers. Emmett love jawbreakers.

"Seven on the dot!" She squealed as she returned to her bridal client.

While in my Volvo, on my way across town, I thought about what Bella had said earlier. I got to my apartment building just in time to catch the elevator. Normally I would read the paper while I was waiting for my floor. Today I decided to follow what Bella said and look around at the faces around me. I noticed the blue eyed girl, Rosalie I think her name was, from two floors up. What if she could be the one that I would fall in love with? We both reached over to push the buttons at the same time and she smiled at me. She was really quite beautiful. On her cheek was a burse, I hadn't really noticed that before.

"Your name is Rosalie Hale right?" I asked giving her a dazzling smile and holding out my hand "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Edward" She answered taking my hand and smiling back.

"Your new here right?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah I just moved in a week ago from Rochester" She answered.

"I'm having some friends over for dinner tonight, would you like to join us?" I offered "That way you can get to know more of the people that live around here?"

"Sure" She answered "That sounds like a good idea. Who will be there?" She asked timidly.

"My twin sister Alice and her fiancée Jasper, my roommate Emmett, my parents and maybe a few more people from my floor." I said thinking of Angela and Ben from 7C.

"I live in 2C" I told her.

"Alright thanks" She answered "When should I be there?"

"How about 7pm?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me" She answered.

"Great," I replied realizing we had reached my floor "See you later."

I walked down the hall and opened the door to my apartment. I found Emmett sitting on the couch watching a movie and stuffing his face with popcorn. I rolled my eyes and walked over plopping down next to him.

"So what did you want to ask me that was so important?" I asked rolling my eyes again and handed him a jawbreaker.

Emmett stopped the movie and put the bowl of popcorn down on the table. He turned to me looking completely serious and that had me becoming completely serious as well. Emmett was never serious.

"You know that girl Rose that just moved into the apartment two floors up?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah," I answered thinking it was kind of ironic that I had just talked to her.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me win her over" He said still sounding nervous.

"That's no problem" I replied grinning "I invited her over for dinner tonight with the gang so she can get to know some people here."

"Really?" Emmett asked excitedly and I nodded. "You know, you should ask that waitress Bella from the diner to come too. She's funny when she trips!" He laughed as he began to lick his jawbreaker.

"That's a great idea," I answered standing up. "I going take a nap then go down near the end of her shift. I have to pick up the food anyway."I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed and slept dreams of a future filled with happiness and Bella.

**~Time-Warp!~**

It was now 3pm 30 minutes before Bella's shift ends. As I walked through the doors a read headed woman smiled at me. I couldn't help it I just smiled back. Her face was burned into my memory as of what happened next.

It was like slow motion I looked up and Bella was turning on her hill holding two plates of mushroom ravioli. You can guess what happened next. We slammed into each other causing the two plates to cover us in mushroom sauce.

"Oh God, Edward, I'm so sorry!" She apologized as I helped her off the floor and picked up the plates.

"No, it fine Bella," Bella kept apologizing. So to shut her up I removed some of the sauce from her cheek and eat it. It worked and caused her to blush pink.

"Not bad, now that you have stopped apologizing will you come to my dinner party tonight?" I asked hopping she would say yes. She agreed and we had a great time that night.

We began dating the next day. A year and a half later I proposed to her in the dinner in the same spot. I had searched so long for true love when it was right in front of me the whole time.

**(End flash back)**

"Man you ready?" Emmett ask as he held his new born, Maggie, in the baby sling.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I breathed in and asked Emmett where Rosalie was.

"Right here," Rosalie walked in wearing a lovely peach bride's maids dress.

"How's Bella?"

"Shaking like a leaf," Bella was against the whole marriage things but I change her mind. "She's scared she'll trip, but Charlie won't let her and she knows it. Now, we're ready to start so bring Maggie to Esme, Emmett." Emmett obeyed his wife and we took our places in the church.

After the wedding we held the reception at my parent's house. Alice planed the whole thing so of course everything was beautiful, even Bella in her gown. **(A/N: Foxy: you can find her gown n my page under music fics.)**

"This is amazing; I can't believe Alice did all this?" Bella said in awe as we sat down at owner table.

We ate a delicious meal and talked to guest at they greeted us at the bride and groom table.

"She may be small but she loves a challenge." I said as Alice took the stage.

"If I may have everyone's attention, it's time for the bride and grooms first dance." She said as I took Bella's hand and we danced to Aerosmith's 'I don't want to miss a thing'. **(Foxy: I love this song! I think this should be the song they dance to in breaking dawn. Star: yeah and this is our petitions. Foxy: If you agree please let us know in as review.)**

The night went on with speeches and slide shows of me and Bella through the years and began our life together.

**Two years later-**

Today I became a father to a beautiful baby girl. She's perfect in every way. She even has Bella's brown eyes. We decided to name her Faith Hope Cullen because all you need to do is have faith and hope when it comes to love. Also, keep your eyes open and you shall see. Maybe true love is meant to be.

**A/N:**

**Foxy: I hope you guys love this.**

**Star: Yeah I do to!**

**Foxy: It's been in my document box for a year. So I think it's ready to be published..**

**Star: Yeah so enjoy and review!**

**Foxy: Oh and check out the poll on my page to choose the next story to be updated! Its up to you!**


End file.
